prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
DDPC11
is the 11th episode of the season Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, and also the 448th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. In the English dub, Glitter Force Doki Doki, it is called "Helpful to a Fault" and is the 9th episode. Synopsis Mana helps the softball team out and in this time Bel steals Ai-chan. After Joe is hurt by him, Mana and the others attack- only for him to reveal he came prepared and changes himself into a Jikochuu. '' Summary At school Rikka sees Mana telling a student to come with her to play, but then Rikka interfered as she saw the student has a broken arm and shouldn't play. The student ignores her to follow Mana. They go out to play, with Mana partaking in it. At home, Mana is questioned by Rikka. Makoto is surprised when they reveal their intention of helping her learn to play, but she reaizes its time to go and takes off. In the car she goes over how she feels, taking with Dabyi and the others. Meanwhile, Bel was really angry since he had lost the battle, with the Cures. In school, Mana had made shirts for people to join softball, making some of them shocked since some didn't know how to play. Then they were saying the rules and how to defeat the other team. They had finished practicing and then Mana got separated as she then met Joe with Ai, while walking then Joe showed Mana a new Lovead which had the power to perform a strong attack but then putted to Ai. While Joe was explaining he got interrupted by Bel, as he was about to capture Ai, he attacked then Joe came as he saved their life, however, Bel stil captured Ai. It was the match and everyone had come but Mana couldn't make it, since she was busy searching for Ai, but she found her with Bel. Joe was in the hospital and was trying to escape and save Ai. Then Mana got worried and transformed. Cure Heart started attacking, then her friends got the signal and went in the place also. Bel was playing with her by avoiding her kicks, then he pushed her away, making Cure Heart in the ground. Bel then was about to kill Cure Heart by a truck, but Cure Diamond froze it and saved her, and also by coming with the Cures. Then, Bel was angry again and took the truck's driver's heart and used in on himself by making himself into a Jikochuu. All of the Cures are shocked by this sight but they don't linger on it long in order to fight. The Cures tried purifying the Jikochuu, however, the Jikochuu avoids the attack. The Cures were in the ground, as then the Jikochuu made a stick as he threw it at them. When Ai sees this, she yells and suddenly, four Loveads appear for the girls. They take them and gain a brand new weapon for use; the Love Heart Arrow. Each Cure then used it for a brand new attack, Rosetta Reflection, Diamond Shower, Sparkle Sword, and Heart Shoot, purifying the Jikochuu. Then everything got back to normal, as also Ai. In the match then Mana's team won as everyone got happy, and seeing them happy, makes Makoto happy. Major Events *Joe presents Mana with a new Lovead she gives to Ai. *Bel reveals that he can absorb a corrupted Psyche, changing himself into a Beast Jikochuu. *Ai uses her power to awaken the power of the new Lovead, changing it into four different Loveads to grant the Love Heart Arrow to the four Cures. **Cure Heart performs Heart Shoot for the first time. **Cure Diamond performs Diamond Shower for the first time. **Cure Rosetta performs Rosetta Reflection for the first time. **Cure Sword performs Sparkle Sword for the first time. *In the English dub, Regina appears for the first time. Characters Cures *Aida Mana / Cure Heart *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword Mascots *Sharuru *Raquel *Lance *Dabyi *Ai Villains *Ira *Marmo *Bel *Regina (''Glitter Force Doki Doki only) *Jikochuu Secondary Characters *Okada Joe Edits in Glitter Force Doki Doki *All shots of characters bowing are removed. This is because while Japanese people bow to each other when apologizing or making a request, American people (the target audience of the dub) don't. *The scene with Mackenzie (Makoto) and Davi (DB) in the car is flipped horizontally. This is because Japanese cars have the driver's seat on the right, while American cars have the driver's seat on the left. *Mana/Maya and Bel's meeting time is changed from 8 A.M. to noon. Additionally, the harbor they meet at is unnamed in the dub. In the original, it's called Yotsuba Terminal. *In the original, when Mana transforms into Cure Heart, her catchphrase at the end of her transformation is cut. In the dub, Maya's transformation into Glitter Heart is played in full. *After Sebastian informs Mana/Maya's friends of her location, the dub adds footage of Rachel (Rikka), Clara (Alice), and Mackenzie transforming. Their transformation is off-screen in the original. *In the original, when Pretty Cure unites to face Bel, every member of the team says her introductory catchphrase. In the dub, only Glitter Heart does so. *Footage of the truck driver's Psyche being purified and reentering his body is removed. *While the main characters return to the softball game, footage is added where Regina appears for the first time. In the Japanese version, she doesn't appear until the next episode, which isn't in the dub. *Name changes: **The softball captain, surnamed Chiba in the original, is renamed Sheila. **The softball pitcher, surnamed Kyouda in the original, is renamed Casey. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure episodes Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure